Angel
by Didi111
Summary: Her magic shattered, and when she awoke, her eyes were empty. Gray/Lucy.
1. Prologue

Time seemed to slow down around her. The boot heel slammed down on that which was precious and it was loud, far, far too loud, echoing in a space that suddenly seemed far too silent and far too empty, though it was far from. The sound of metal and magic _shattering_ rang in her ears, and something inside her broke, fragmenting like a bullet through glass. And then there was screaming and yelling around her and something that was probably her name, but she couldn't hear it, couldn't hear _any_ of it, because she was _broken_ and she was _falling_ and there was a spiral of emptiness inside her that never seemed to end, and then her eyes closed and her head hit the ground and the part of her in the corner of her mind that was still functioning told her that she was probably having a panic attack and that she need to _breathe_ _damn it!_ but she couldn't see couldn't hear couldn't _think_ and then everything was just blissfully quiet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy!"<em>

"_Lucy, wake up!"_

"_Please Lucy…."_

Who…?

"_Lucy, come on! You can get through this!"_

Get … through?

"_Please, Lucy. We need you. Please just open your eyes!"_

Lucy…? Is that…. me?

"_Geez, just look at what a mess I am, Luce. Shame on me if I ever cry in front of you like this again."_

Crying?

"_Just hurry up and get better, 'cause we're all waiting for you, ya hear!"_

Waiting? ... There are people…. waiting…. for me?

I guess ….. I better go, then…..

_Light returned to her world. _

_And her eyes were empty._

**And that's the prologue! I know it's kinda weird, and doesn't make much sense, but it will! … I hope…. Still kinda trying to figure out how this is gonna go…. **


	2. Chapter 1

She only caught a glimpse of worried eyes hovering over her before she dove into her pillow, searching desperately, _clawing_ inside of her very being for that familiar pulse of warmth, of friendly energy. But it was gone – it was _gone_ – and before she knew it, choked sobs were wracking her body in violent tremors and hands were fluttering over her, trying to calm her, and –

"_Lucy!"_

- and she knew that voice. It had called to her most often in her odd, dreamlike trance, and she grabbed onto that familiarity with sudden force. She reached up, and pulled him down, buried her hands in his hair and finally the tears came, cascading down her pale, clammy cheeks, soaking into his dark shirt.

"L-Lucy…"

After a moment of hesitation, his arms came down around her, pulling her close gently and firmly, nimble fingers dancing soothingly over her back and through her hair.

"Shhhh…. It's gonna be okay, Luce…. Everything's gonna be _fine_…"

Everyone else slowly filed out of the room once Lucy had calmed down, leaving her with Gray, whom she refused to let go of. He had awkwardly settled onto the bed with her, happy that she was finally awake, but unsure what to do with the sudden, fierce attachment she seemed to have developed.

Lucy sniffed, and finally pulled her face out of Gray's chest. She blushed slightly as she noticed the dampness.

"S-sorry about your shirt…" Her voice was small and timid, and decidedly un-Lucy-like. Gray frowned. He didn't like that.

"It's no problem…."

"Gray?" If anything, the second time she spoke she sounded even smaller.

"W-what happened?"

Gray frowned, and tightened his arms around her.

"What do you remember?"

Lucy pouted cutely, furrowing her brow as she tried to recall the events from before.

"We were on that job, to capture the mercenaries. We tracked them back to their base, and their leader got a hold of my keys. …. And then…. He did something… I remember blacking out… and then I woke up here…" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Their leader, Ginjiro, had these magic boots, which could destroy magic. He... – He destroyed your keys, Lucy. And in doing so, he shattered the core of your magic".

* * *

><p>"My magic? Is that why I feel so…?" Her eyes were wide, and her lower lip started to tremble. Gray panicked upon seeing the look, and instantly gathered her back into his arms, where she proceeded to bury her face back into his damp shirt.<p>

"Hey. Hey! Please don't start crying again…"

She shook quietly in his arms for a while, before looking up at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"So… what does that mean? Exactly?" He hesitated.

"I… don't know, Lucy. I'm sorry… But we'll figure it out somehow."

"You sure?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"'You sure?'" he mimicked, "That's not like you. Where's all your optimism gone, huh?"

She cracked a smile, and upon seeing that small piece of _Lucy_ return, he grinned at the triumph.

* * *

><p>Lucy eventually let Gray clamber off the bed to go fetch everyone else, and smiled warmly as Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Levy filed into the room. Levy was immediately by her bedside, grinning and gushing about how glad she was that Lucy was alright. Erza offered her a warm smile, and informed her quite calmly of the fate of the man responsible for her current state, even as all the occupants of the room grew pale at the described events.<p>

Natsu quite happily sat himself cross legged on the end of her bed and grinned that huge, young, grin of his that somehow always seemed to make everything better, and Happy settled nearby, telling her quite cheerfully that she was lucky to be alive. She was about to whack him for that, but Gray walked back in and the smell of the food he was carrying was more than enough to make her pause and drool.

"Here. Mirajane made you lunch, seeing as it's been a while since you last ate," He handed her the tray as Natsu jumped to push her pillows up to support her. She smiled gratefully at both of them, told Gray to thank Mira, and tucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but I couldn't think what else to write… I know where I'm going with this, but I don't know how to get there without it feeling like it's moving too fast….<strong>


End file.
